freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Bonnie (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). Spring Bonnie (fully known as Spring Bonnie the Rabbit) is an unlockable character in FNaF World. They are the restored version of Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and the original model of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's. Spring Bonnie is one of two characters that are much harder to unlock, the other being Fredbear. Appearance Spring Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit with green eyes, appearing as a smaller version of their counterpart seen in the Stage 01 minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. They have a gold tone and wear two purple buttons and a purple bowtie. They also have eyelashes, much like the toy animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Attacks Strategy Spring Bonnie is incredibly strong, and was probably the best character in the game before Update 2. They focus mainly on massively damaging foes and have one very good heal move: Happy Jam 2. This makes Spring Bonnie incredibly varied with their movepool. Cosmic Song and Springlocks do a heavy amount of damage to groups of enemies, while Happy Jam 2 is one of the better heals in the game and increases the Speed of allies. Grouped with a character who uses Mimic Ball, Spring Bonnie is a very good addition for the team for racking up damage and healing if needed. Gallery Gameplay Spring_bonnie_load.png|Spring Bonnie's loading screen. SpringbonnieMenu.png|Spring Bonnie's icon from the character selection menu. SpringbonnieMenuBlank.png|Spring Bonnie's icon when not unlocked. Spring-Bonnie_head.png|The Spring Bonnie head, from the "Springlocks" attack. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the 1st FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the second "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld cat.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the "April Fools joke" teaser. Trivia *Spring Bonnie's loading screen text may be indirectly referencing the debate over Mangle's gender, as Spring Bonnie's gender was debated since it was first shown for FNaF World. *Interestingly, Spring Bonnie's head from the "Springlocks" attack is similar to the first teaser of the Halloween Edition on Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *The bowtie worn by Spring Bonnie looks exactly like the one Nightmare Fredbear wears in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **It is unknown why they wear a bow tie while their core series counterpart in the "Stage 01" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and the Night 5 after-night minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 does not. **This may have been done to classify the springlock animatronics together and signify that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear are from Fredbear's Family Diner. *Spring Bonnie is one of the two characters to only have the "Cosmic Song" and the "Happy Jam 2" attacks, the other being Funtime Foxy. *Spring Bonnie is always seen jumping up and down, which is a reference to them being a rabbit. **This makes them the third version of Bonnie to hop, after Toy Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Plushtrap from both versions. *Spring Bonnie is one of the three springlock animatronics, the others being Springtrap and Fredbear. *Spring Bonnie is one of three Bonnie counterparts to have buttons on their chest, the others being Withered Bonnie and Springtrap. *Spring Bonnie is one of the toughest characters to obtain. It is highly suggested to equip the Find:Characters chip for faster hunting. **It is almost a must to do so in Hard Mode. **On extremely slim occasions, Spring Bonnie can be the first character to be unlocked in the second to last row of the Party Creation screen. *When fighting Spring Bonnie, their name will be "???". **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, not including Springtrap. *Spring Bonnie is one of the few characters in the game capable of moving their feet while being idle. The few others being JJ, Marionette, Nightmarionne and Purpleguy. *Spring Bonnie has never been seen outside of the minigames within Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4, so they may be considered a new playable character. *This model of Spring Bonnie appears to be different than the other Spring Bonnies, due to some of their differences. **A noticeable one is the purple bowtie and buttons. Errors *In a frame of Spring Bonnie's attack, their eyes are shown from under their mask, similar to Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare. *Their jaw clips through their bow tie. *For several frames their legs clip through their pelvis. *In one frame both of their legs clip through the bottom part of their suit. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)